


Put A Ring On It

by JayGreen0214



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Canonverse-ish, Hints of angst?, Levi kicks some ass, Levi marry him, M/M, Mostly Smut, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Uke!Levi, Yaoi, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, i would, put a ring on that, riren - Freeform, seme!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen0214/pseuds/JayGreen0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Eren x Levi canonverse-ish} The Special Operations Squad goes to a bar one night and Eren gets into trouble, of course. Cliche but hopefully enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Levi Squad decides to go to a bar because Levi lost a bet with Hanji and has to fulfil three ''wishes'' of hers (does not include anything sexual, murder or money). Despite Levi's protest that a bar does cost money, he couldn't just push aside the rest of the squad's wishes:

''We haven't been out in ages! Please let us go!'' and ''I will show you just how much alcohol I can handle! Besides that, I also used to be my village's champion of pooling!'' 

Levi considered all of their arguments useless but he had to do as Hanji said, so out they went. Needless to say, Levi sat on a stool for most of the evening -for as far as he could-, silently. 

He turned a ring on his finger over and over again while looking at the glass in front of him, which was not containing anything but water, but some people might have seen it as alcohol. 

''Oi, Levi, want to try to beat me?'' Auruo held up a pooling stick, grinning. Levi opened his mouth to decline but Petra stood behind Auruo with a sweet smile. ''Please?'' She put up her sweetest expression. Levi sighed deeply. ''Fine.'' 

He jumped off the stool and took the ring off his finger. ''Eren.'' He glanced aside at Eren, who was engaged in conversation with Hanji about -what else could it be- titan shifting. The boy nearly jumped at the voice of his superior.  
''Yes, Levi Heichou?'' 

He kept his answer short and his voice as steady as possible. ''Hold this for me, will you?'' Levi tossed the ring up and in a reflex, Eren caught it neatly in the palm of his hand. ''Okay...'' 

Why would Levi give to him? What even was this ring for? It looked expensive and Eren had never seen Levi wear it before. The ring was made of a shiny gold alloy and there were tiny letters engraved in it. 

For my love, I hope you will never forget me. It said. Whose had this been? Had someone given it to Levi, did he have a lover inside the walls? To be honest, Eren could hardly imagine it, keeping Levi's temper in mind. 

''Hanji do you know...'' But when Eren looked up, Hanji had left the stool next to him and joined the pooling contest. Eren wasn't sure if he was allowed to join as well, and he had no idea what that 'pooling' thing was at all. 

''Hi.'' 

A cute girl with short blonde hair jumped up on the stool next to Eren. ''Hello,'' Eren answered a little scared, but also excited to meet someone new, a girl even.

''Are you with the Scouting Legion?'' The girl swung her legs, leaning her head in one hand that stood on the bar. ''How do you know?'' Eren wasn't wearing his 3D Manoeuvre Gear or his Scouting Legion jacket, he was wearing the boots but those could be of the Garrison or even the Military Police.  
Besides that, he was wearing the white pants and his usual green-ish shirt. 

''Easy, you were talking to Levi Heichou just a moment ago.'' The girl giggled, then she tilted her head. 

''You didn't expect me to have some kind of detective theory or anything, did you?'' Eren shook his head quickly. ''Not at all!'' 

He paused, thinking about what to say. ''Can I buy you a drink?'' He asked, after coming to the conclusion that was probably the best idea. ''Sure.'' The girl kept on smiling and still had her head leaning in her hand. 

''What would you like?'' The girl giggled again. ''Whatever you like, honey.'' 

She was obviously flirting with him, but either Eren was too stupid to notice or he just really had no idea what to do with it. For his sake, anyone that could see hoped that it was the second option. 

Luckily for Eren though, the girl was very nice -not to mention cute- and they talked for what seemed like hours on end. Not about the Scouting Legion though, those were secrets, especially Eren's ability to turn into a titan, it would sound really cool though, to talk about that, it would make him seem very majestic and powerful – the words of a teenage boy.  
He shook his head, pushing the idea aside; there was no way he could tell her that. 

So instead, he asked the girl about herself. She told that her name was Maria -her parents had named her and her siblings after the walls-, that she lived in the town the Scouting Legion was also currently residing in and that she was seventeen years old. 

Two years older than I am... Eren thought a little reluctantly, not daring to tell her his age anymore. There is no way I have a chance with her if I say that... Strangely enough, all the time when they talked, Eren had the ring Levi gave him around his finger, and he turned it whenever he was nervous. 

It didn't take long for him to know every curve of the engravings, every tiny bump in the gold and every minor scratch that wasn't a word. 

''Let's go outside, I feel like I am choking here.'' The girl said, taking Eren's hand without the ring and pulling him along. Eren could only nod. 

Maybe unexpected, maybe exactly as expected, Petra saw them leave and nudged Auruo with her elbow. Who, in his turn and a little unwillingly and a little ashamed, nudged Levi. 

''Eren is leaving with a girl,'' he whispered to Levi. ''And?'' Levi looked up at him sideways, raising an eyebrow. 

''You promised to watch over him! Go after them!'' Petra was already pushing Levi in the direction of the door. However, Levi wasn't interested in the slightest to watch two brats make out or undress each other just because he had said on impulse that he could supervise one of them. 

''No.'' He said simply, and nearly hit Auruo's eye as he bowed forward and used the red ball to hit the black one, finishing the game and in this case wining it. 

''How unfair!'' Hanji exclaimed who was of course hoping to win. 

''Petra! It's your turn!'' Erwin called out a while later, waking the girl from her thoughts. She had been watching the door, hoping that Eren would come back into the bar soon. He was an idiot and often angry but she cared for him, strangely enough. She bit her lip, if Levi could just take a look outside... wait, why wouldn't she just do it herself? 

''Uh yeah, be right back.'' She started to walk towards the door but a voice stopped her. 

''Are you going outside?'' Levi stood behind her. 

''Well if you don't do it, why shouldn't I?'' It wasn't really like her to lash out like this, especially to Levi but her worries about Eren had the overhand right now, what if he was being robbed? He could be getting beaten to a pulp right now for all they knew! What if he got angry and accidentally turned into a titan? What were they supposed to do then? 

''Because you're a tiny woman and your hand-to-hand combat skills are half of mine.'' Levi pushed her aside, sighing and walked to the door. When he opened it, he gave Petra a death glare, she just smiled shyly in response. 

Levi leaned against the wall of the bar, crossing his arms over his chest and breathing in the fresh, cold air of the night. 

Then he opened his eyes and looked around to find that idiot brat. That idiot brat who always got himself into trouble, no matter where he was, it seemed. Who had been watching over him before Levi did? He had defended a girl in court, he couldn't remember her name or what she looked like, but Eren had nearly thrown away his life for her. 

A short but sharp flicker of jealousy filled Levi's chest, but he pushed it aside, he couldn't just let his emotions get in the way of his work like that, it was right out idiotic and very unlike him. 

It was at the moment he thought that, that he heard it. 

Someone shrieked. And not just someone, he knew exactly who that was. 

What has the brat gotten himself into now? 

Levi walked in the direction of the sound, his boots ticking softly on the pavement. When he turned a corner, Eren was standing there, pushed up against the wall, with a hand covering his mouth, hardly anything else of his body was visible, there were people standing around him. Boys, girls, Levi couldn't make out how many. Too many. 

The only thing beside the hand on his mouth, Levi could see one more thing of Eren: his eyes, they were open wide and they looked... scared? Levi had never seen him scared, only angry. 

Eren raised a hand of his own and tried to move away the one covering him, and Levi saw the ring on his finger reflect the moonlight. That was right, he had given his ring to Eren. The ring he'd gotten from- someone laughed, loud. 

Damn you idiot brat. 

Levi now knew exactly what was going on, and something in him knew exactly what to do, even though he didn't want to admit it.  
Within seconds, he was standing next to the idiot brat, having made his way through the crowd by simply kicking them aside. 

He slid his arm around Eren's waist, hand sort of accidentally slipping under his shirt, and he thought he felt Eren shudder but didn't dare to say for sure. He lifted his foot and kicked away the person in front of Eren. 

''Oi! What do you think you're doing?'' 

The boy stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. That was one of the grossest things you could do in front of Levi. 

''Claiming my boyfriend, of course.'' Levi said, his face expression remaining unchanged, though his insides were mingling together into one big knot. 

''You are stupid's boyfriend?'' The people laughed and Levi sighed, on one hand, Eren hadn't told them his name, on the other, they were very dumb, and he hated dealing with stupid people, they were like titans; lacking a great amount of brain cells and pigs. 

''Yes,'' he said, lifting Eren's hand. ''I proposed to him today, see?'' 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Eren swallowing, under the grip he had on him with his other him, he felt him trembling. That caused a strange sensation to go through his fingertips, it nearly felt like... he had no words for it. The goosebumps that rose on Eren's skin felt funny, almost, almost... Nice... 

He couldn't afford to think like this. Eren was a puppet the Scouting Legion needed and his slightly taller and kind of nervous subordinate. The sudden need to touch that subordinate nearly took over his entire consciousness, pulling him from reality. 

Eren shook him back to the moment by speaking. 

''So uh, we'll be leaving...'' Levi knew better than that, they weren't leaving until they'd convinced these pigs that Levi really was Eren's boyfriend, that they weren't joking that, or they would have to kick some ass, and by 'they', Levi meant himself.

''I don't think so, pretty boy.'' The same boy Levi had just kicked stepped very close in front of Eren.  
''I don't believe this act of yours for a second.'' 

Eren's muscles tensed under Levi's fingers. ''Actually, it really is time to go for us, pigs.'' 

Levi said, looking the boy over, he was nothing Levi couldn't handle, taller but not very muscular, with a nasty expression on his face and -ew- filth all over him. 

The group closed around them, each of the faces trying to look threatening. It worked on Eren, cause he tensed up more and would have taken a step back if it weren't for the arm around his waist. 

He looked down at Levi, who didn't seem scared at all, he looked rather bored. How could he look bored if they were this crazily outnumbered, how had he gotten to him in the first place? 

Levi pulled away his hands and took something out of his pocket. Eren hoped for it to be a knife or anything weapon-like, something Levi would carry on him, but instead, he took out a pair of crisp white gloves and put them on his hands. 

What would he do that for? Okay he looked good, but why? 

''Time to kick some ass, love.'' Levi said, making Eren's stomach do a strange flip, thank God he isn't touching me now. 

Levi knew Eren and him could handle this group if they wanted to, Eren had outstanding hand-to-hand combat skills, and some height on his side. 

Suddenly, Eren kissed Levi's cheek. ''Whatever you want, dear.'' 

How far could he possibly take this act? 

It was probably for the better, because the weak ones in the group were already taking steps back, but the leader just snickered, spitting saliva and other nasty things on the pavement. 

Levi decided he wouldn't put his feet there anymore. 

He took a step forward, grabbed the head of the boy with the nasty habits now that it was low and swung his right leg. It hit him neatly in the side of his ugly face and would have thrown him a meter or so away if Levi wasn't holding him. 

The boy didn't make a sound and Eren thought he'd passed out, but Levi lifted the head, revealing the opened eyes and smug expression. 

''And n-'' Levi didn't let him speak any more, and kneed him in his stomach. The boy coughed and would have doubled forward, but Levi didn't allow him to. 

''Would anyone else like a kick too?'' His voice was lower and even more sharp than usual, his expression more grave than when he'd beaten up Eren. 

One last kick in the boy's chest and he was sent flying. Levi was holding a few strands of the boy's red curls, not for long though, he dropped them and wiped one hand with the other. 

''Well?'' 

He looked up, daring anyone to take a step forward, but as he expected, no one did. ''Then we will be leaving.'' 

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him away. Eren could only walk along, stunned and amazed at the same time. 

They hardly spoke for the rest of the night, Eren joined the rest of the squad in pooling and Levi put away his gloves. However, all the time, Levi never asked Eren to give back the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren tossed and turned, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He held up his hand and watched the gold shine in the light. 

He should give it back, he knew that, but how? If Levi didn't ask for it, did that mean he didn't want it back? Or had he simply forgotten about it? 

''Argh, fuck this.'' He finally said, throwing the covers off him and getting out of bed. 

He opened the door of his room and made his way to Levi's. Softly, he knocked. Wait... what if Levi was asleep? It would only make sense, it was late and... but the door was opened and a very annoyed Levi stood in the opening. 

''What do you want, Eren?'' 

Immediately, all of the courage and determination he had before, flowed from him. ''Levi Heichou! I...'' He held out his hand, pulled it back and took off the ring with the needed struggle. 

''I still have this! You never told me to give it back to you but I can't just keep it!'' Levi sighed deeply, then, to Eren's surprise, stepped aside and held the door open for Eren. ''Come in.'' 

''B-but it's night, I am supposed to be in my room and...'' The expression Levi's face had made Eren shut up right away. Without speaking any further, he walked into Levi's room. 

He didn't know what he had expected it to look like, maybe the walls were supposed to be covered in blood or maybe the shelves were supposed to be filled with trophies instead of books. Levi's room didn't look out of the ordinary in any way, except... his bed was made, as if he hadn't slept in it since yesterday, or whenever the last time could be. 

''Sit down.'' Where was he supposed to sit down? There was a chair in front of the desk but... 

''At the desk?'' Eren's voice was high, his body shook a little for no reason at all. ''Where else?'' Without further inquiries, Eren sat down, the ring still in his hand. 

''Do you not want it back?'' He asked, since Levi didn't say anything or made a move to take it from him, he just looked at it, at Eren, making him feel like he was an animal that was being examined before slaughter. Still no answer. 

''I can put it somewhere, if you like, do you have a box?'' Eren wanted to stand up but he was stopped by Levi's knee, it was pressed into his stomach. Eren froze, only his eyes moved up to look at Levi. 

The innocent, questioning look in those eyes had something inside of Levi melt. It was as if, the closer he came to Eren, whether it was physically, emotionally or mentally, the less his brain did its work. 

His hand went forward, without the consent of the rest of his body really, and gripped Eren's chin between his thumb and index finger. The boy shuddered under the grasp. Levi tilted his head to the side as the rest of his body leaned forward and he very slowly, almost gently, kissed Eren's cheek. 

Eren didn't dare to speak as Levi continued to move, his hands taking the ring from his own and sliding it onto Eren's finger, where it had been before. Something inside of him wanted to move, to grab Levi, pull him onto his lap and make out with him. Something else demanded an explanation, for the kiss he just gave him, for the ring, for the made bed perhaps? 

But neither of those 'somethings' seemed to have the upper hand, his body still didn't move. Levi's hands made their way up Eren's chest, without wrinkling his shirt, without making a sound. 

Eren hardly dared to breathe. Levi tilted his head back to face him, giving Eren a full view of those deep eyes. Their darkness and yet lightness seemed in such contrast, that they formed a perfect combination, almost like Levi's personality, if Eren knew about that. 

Eren still wasn't able to move. 

Neither did he move when Levi's lips connected with his own, then disconnected, then connected again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

The longer the pause between the moments where Levi's lips were stuck to his and where they were lingering in the air, as if waiting for him, seemed to take longer and longer. Eren's body started getting impatient, as was his mind. 

Just as he thought he could move, Levi sat down on his lap, clenched his hands in the back of his neck and kissed him, for real. He opened his mouth and Eren felt his hot, wet tongue slip into his own mouth, along with the slightly sour taste of his saliva. 

Eren quivered and his eyes fell closed but he still couldn't move. He felt Levi's tongue on his teeth, on the roof of his mouth, until it curled around his own. A moan came from him, without consent or thought, but his body was still like concrete. 

He felt stupid, just sitting there, but no matter the commands his brain shouted at his muscles, they remained stunned. Levi pulled back, leaving Eren with that slightly sour taste in his mouth. Not that it was bad, but it was made awful because he wanted to do something in return, make his Heichou feel like he did; giving him tingles throughout his entire being and drowning his nerves in need for attention. 

He wanted Levi to touch every part of his body, every inch of his skin, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to leave marks on him, he wanted to make Levi beg to take him, but he couldn't. He couldn't move and he hated himself for it. 

''I understand you're nervous, but if you are not comfortable, please talk.'' That was the first time Eren heard Levi say 'please', or speak so nicely in general. Slowly, Eren's eyes opened and he looked at Levi, he wanted to tell him what he wanted, that his body wouldn't move, but even this wasn't allowed. 

''If you want to leave, do so.'' 

Where did that come from? Why would he want to leave? Strangely enough, Levi kept looking at him, as if he wasn't afraid of Eren leaving. He rose to his feet. 

No wait, I don't want to leave! Move! Move, body move! 

But the only thing that happened was that his eyes widened in fear. Levi frowned in response. ''Are you scared of me or of leaving?'' His eyes darted around the room before settling on something behind Eren. 

He opened his mouth but for a moment, no words came out. ''I don't mind it if you leave, but you'd have to take care of that hard-on yourself.'' 

That only got the blood flow in his cheeks going, resulting in a very obvious blush. If only Eren's body would move, then he could tell Levi how he felt, he could prove it to him. 

Meanwhile Levi stood there, waiting for Eren to get up and leave, but he only blushed. Something inside of him knew Eren wanted him, but he suppressed that idea as much as he could, it was probably just something that came up to him when he touched him tonight. 

How Eren's skin had tensed up and how goosebumps had risen it under his fingertips. Oh how much he wanted to feel that again. He didn't want it, no, he longed for it. 

Nevertheless, if Eren wasn't comfortable with it, he could hardly just violate him. Not in the way that he physically couldn't; physically he could easily handle him, he just wouldn't be able to do it emotionally. 

Not to this boy. 

He didn't know why but Eren had something about him that made Levi want to kick him in the face -as he'd done- and snog the hell out of him at the same time. If only he would just respond. 

''L-Levi Heichou...?'' That awoke Levi from his thoughts, he probably hadn't moved or spoken for a while, it happened at times. ''Yes?'' 

His eyes wandered back to Eren, who was now suddenly holding out his hand. ''C-come closer...'' So he had decided that he could move, in that case, Levi had no problem obeying his every command. To a certain extent. 

He took a few steps forward, standing in front of Eren, who let his hand slowly slide down his chest. Levi shivered, to his own embarrassment as well as to Eren's pleasure. 

A small smile came onto Eren's lips, those beautiful, soft lips that would have to hide a thousand ideas, words unspoken, thoughts unmentioned, but even more so: sounds he could not imagine they existed. 

Eren's eyes sought Levi's, hands pulling him down onto his lap again. ''Sorry it took me a while, Levi Heichou, my body didn't want to move.'' 

Why did he keep on calling him by his title? Levi didn't care about it, not really, he could live without it easily. 

''Just 'Levi' will do, Eren.'' He said, looking at him, Eren nodded. ''Alright, Levi.'' 

His hands moved over his thighs, carefully, as if trying to find something. With two clicks, Eren undid the buckles of Levi's 3DMG's belts, so he was looking for something. 

Levi didn't really know why he kept on his 3DMG nearly wherever he went, it was easy, supposedly, but maybe he just felt safer. He would never admit the latter, even if it was the closest to the truth. 

Eren's hands continued to roam Levi, unbuckling every strap he could find, until he was done, and had Levi breathing heavily, eyes fallen shut. 

The effect Eren had on him was strange, he had only been stripped of his 3DMG, yet he felt exposed. He felt exposed, but not in a very bad way, yet. He was wearing his white button-up shirt and the usual white pants that belonged with the uniform, he'd shrugged off his cravat when he came into his room to breathe, folded it and put it on its shelf in his closet. 

''You seem very calm...'' Eren spoke, making Levi open his eyes and look at him. ''Levi.'' Eren grinned, Levi narrowed his eyes, denying the spark of excitement in his stomach. ''Aren't I usually?'' Eren shook his head, running his hands up Levi's chest, eyeing him as careful as he could. 

He started to unbutton his shirt, letting his fingers linger at every bit of bared skin, letting them feel everything of it. Levi had closed his eyes again, maybe because he didn't want to look at Eren, maybe because he didn't want to watch himself get undressed by someone as stunning as Eren. 

When he had finished unbuttoning, Eren let the shirt slid down Levi's curved shoulders, nearly gawking at how beautiful he thought he was. His muscular torso was a strange but nice contrast to his short statue, forming a nearly perfect combination, nearly perfect because if Levi would smile, he would be perfect, without a doubt. 

Outsides often looked like that, nearly perfect; so contrary to what was on the inside. Storms that raged in a heart weren't visible on one's chest, bursting volcanoes didn't show on skin or even bones; only the brain had the privilege of feeling emotional pain, unless you believed in souls. 

''Open your eyes, Levi. Look at me.'' As Levi opened his eyes, Eren figured that he must have been feeling a little awkward, getting undressed how he'd done it. Levi was probably used to 'get things over with' or undressing himself, even. 

But Eren didn't like that: he wanted to cherish every second, there was no need to rush, they had the night for themselves and he was ready for anything there was to come. If Levi was in front of him, in this way, he wanted to hold on tightly to every moment he had. 

Hoping to make Levi a little more comfortable, Eren pulled his own shirt over his head, shivering at the rush of cold air that immediately slammed itself against his chest. 

He hadn't really noticed it before, but Levi's room was kind of cold, maybe Levi liked it that way or maybe the dungeons were just warmer, which would be strange but what was he pondering about?   
He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Levi instead. Said man was taking a very good look at Eren's upper body. It hadn't been long since Eren had joined the Scouting Legion, and it was visible. 

Those that worked a lot with the 3DMG were a lot more muscular than those that didn't, a trait with which you could also determine people's divisions. Eren was lean, not very muscular, and it looked so good on him, it made his skin soft and there were no marks or scars on him, he looked... he looked... pure. 

It was the only word Levi could find for it. Hesitantly, almost reluctantly, Levi lifted his hand and touched Eren, starting with his shoulder and going down at a steady, graduate pace, until he reached his belt. 

Eren looked up at Levi through his eyelashes, wondering what he was going to do but also trying to seduce him into opening the belt and dragging him onto the bed. He didn't. 

Instead, Levi raised his hand again and put his thumb on Eren's bottom lip. Compared to his lips, Eren's skin was sandpaper. 

It was as if someone had woven satin, silk and cashmere into the finest material and stitched it onto him, forming his lips. 

Levi felt like he was violating it, as he leaned forward and pressed his own lips against them. The way Eren seemed to know exactly what Levi wanted was mesmerising: they moved together in nearly flawless synch. 

When Eren stood up, Levi didn't fall or jump, he simply wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, tightly. Eren did nearly trip over the straps of Levi's 3DMG, which he'd undone and dropped himself not too long ago, but he made up for it by sitting down on his knees on the bed and hovering over Levi, their lips still connected. 

It was only now that Eren opened his mouth and gently pushed his tongue into Levi's, who opened up for him willingly, and moaned ever so softly when Eren explored his mouth. 

Levi pushed himself up, but was in his turn pushed against the wall, his feet tangling into the sheets of the bed. His head was tilted back as Eren held onto the back of his neck with his right hand tightly and had his left hand under his chin, meanwhile the brunette was also about half an inch away from his lips, trying to breathe. 

Slowly, Eren's left hand travelled down, to Levi's thighs and then to the back to squeeze his butt, though before he could, just as his hand touched it, Levi spoke: ''I dare you to say a thing about my ass.'' 

Eren chuckled and replied: ''Alright, Levi.'' 

He let his voice linger at the name before connecting their lips and squeezing Levi's butt. He didn't see what was so bad about it, but he couldn't speak about it, so he wouldn't. 

After a while of making out like that, Eren pulled back, almost agonising Levi in desire, that changed when Eren sat up on his knees and opened his belt.   
He shamelessly pushed down his pants and tossed them aside. Then he put his hands behind his head and stretched, groaning. 

If that was not a turn-on, Levi didn't know what was, until Eren spoke, actually. ''Damn, I'm straining.'' Then he looked at Levi. ''But completely undressing would be unfair if you are still only half naked.'' 

He had one eye closed and in this position, the muscles he had were showing off tremendously, damn. If Levi whistled, he would now. 

Eren moved forward, dropping to his hands and knees, and pushed Levi's pulled up legs down, hovering his lips next to his ear. 

''So if you could undress for me, I will do the same for you.'' 

His voice was low, luring and nothing but sexy, it made Levi want to strip right down as far as he could, as long as he would please that voice. 

He didn't, he had some dignity to hold onto after all. He did, however, shiver, from pleasure, from just that voice. 

The fact that Eren started kissing his neck afterwards, didn't make his situation any better; Eren was dominating him without making an effort. Was he really this sensitive to him? He wished he wasn't, but he kind of knew he was. 

Like a puppet to be played with, his body would respond relentlessly and almost violently to Eren's every touch. 

Just like now, as Eren's soft lips were on his skin, his own lips parted in moans and gasps for air. 

Dignity? To hell with that when Eren was with him, it seemed. Eren started to suck on his skin, softly at first, but the longer it took, the rougher it got, and the more Levi trashed around under him. 

''E-Eren... H-hah... Please...'' He could hardly speak words, let alone form a proper sentence. ''Hmm...'' Eren's nose touched his neck, followed by his lips, they were warm, no they were hot on his skin. 

''I am going to leave lots of marks on you, you mind?'' How could he say he did when he was in this state? He would consent to death now; Eren could do anything he wanted. 

''Y-yes... N-no! It's... it's alright...'' Every pause was a gasp for air, every letter was a chore, oh if Eren could just stop teasing him. Okay the teasing felt amazing, but he could hardly stand it, being like this. 

''That is great but I am afraid you will have to take some things off or it's still not fair.'' That was right, Eren had asked him to undress. 

Despite the doubts about himself, Levi wriggled himself into a better sitting position and tried to open his belt, but his vision was hazy and Eren was looking at him which made him nervous and he was trembling and... Click. 

He'd succeeded and was pulling his pants down when Eren stopped him.   
''Wait, I want to see you.'' Levi couldn't help but blush and send Eren a death glare, hadn't he realised how embarrassed he was? 

''Come on, Levi...'' Eren put one hand on his waist, sat up and kissed Levi's neck, knowing now that it was his weak spot. 

''Please? For me?'' He might be using his knowledge to persuade Levi to do it, but he couldn't help himself, he was curious and moreover eager to see him, even if he was shaking and blushing. 

Like hell he cared if Levi wasn't as confident and silent as he usually was, this was whom Eren loved, and he loved every bit of it. 

Levi gave in with a soft cry and made his way to the end of the bed, nearly fell off it but managed to stand on his feet. 

He was still trembling, incredibly nervous, ashamed and blushing but he did the best he could, stripping off his pants. When he was done with that, he wanted to get back on the bed, close to Eren and his warmth, but he was stopped. 

''Did you think you were done already?'' That voice again, kisses on his hip and stomach. 

''I can do it for you, if you want.'' Eren's eyes fluttered up, ocean through his lashes. Levi grit his teeth and nodded. ''You do it.'' 

Wow, almost a full sentence, he should applaud himself, or slap his own face for his stupidity and sensitivity. 

Yet, Eren's hands were gentle and so, so soft when they pushed his underwear down to his knees and then to his ankles. It was a surprise when Eren tilted his head and twisted his tongue around the tip of Levi's now throbbing erection. 

Now, Levi cried out. 

His knees went weak and he had to grab Eren's shoulder in order not to fall. ''Please,'' he begged. ''Please go on.'' Eren put a hand on his lower back and guided him onto the bed, laying him down. 

''If you moan my name.'' It was a simple condition, and a very difficult one, the shame that came with it, ouch. 

Levi used both his hands to cover his mouth and softly uttered: ''Eren...'' 

But Eren shook his head in response. ''Louder, and don't cover up.'' Levi wished he could disappear into the ground, dropping his hands somewhere and closed his eyes. 

''E-Eren, please...'' 

It was at a normal volume and he would beg again not to have to be louder. ''Okay that will do.'' 

Will do? How good had Eren had if this 'would do'? Wait... he was not a virgin? At his age, it would seem only logical to assume he was, but if he was this good maybe he wasn't. 

That question didn't matter anymore when Eren's soft lips slid down his erection and started to suck him off. He hardly kept a steady pace but that made it only better, it made Levi trash around, arch his back and bury his hands in Eren's hair, urging him to go faster, to do anything as long as he wouldn't stop. 

He did stop though, just before Levi came, Eren pulled back and licked his lips, looking at Levi. ''N-no... E-Eren... D-don't stop...'' 

A grin was the first response he got, the second was this: ''I want to see you finish yourself, using those slender fingers of yours, I want to see your face when you come.'' 

That almost did the job, but Levi still had to do as he was told, so he wrapped his fingers around his cock and came no more than thirty seconds afterwards. Eren leaned forward, licking his lips, and started to kiss Levi's neck again. 

''Very well.'' Levi couldn't help his reaction, despite the fact he'd just had an orgasm, he was still oversensitive. His breathing wouldn't get even and he had given up on stopping his moans by now. 

Eren pressed his lips to Levi's ear before whispering to him in that low, now a little hoarse voice: ''I want you to ride me, but I am still in my underwear and a little dry, think you can help me out?'' 

Levi nodded, rolling Eren over and kissing his way down his chest. Sometimes, he stopped to caress the skin, that soft, almost sweet tasting skin, whether it was with his hands or with his tongue. 

It wasn't as if this didn't turn on Eren, he overly enjoyed how submissive and cute Levi was at the moment, but this small initiative he took in kissing and licking him was way better. His tongue was a little rough, but it send shivers down his spine and he had to hold back moans, not that he always succeeded. 

When Levi finally reached the top of his boxers, he took the fabric between his teeth, looking through his lashes at Eren like he did and pulled them down. Eren couldn't hold back a moan of excitement as well as sheer pleasure that moment. 

Then, Levi decided to show some of the skill he'd built up over the years but what wasn't to be exposed to the public. He turned and twisted his tongue around Eren's cock, coating it with his own saliva and making Eren moan louder than he'd heard him before and expected him to, and all that without actually taking him into his mouth, without taking his eyes off Eren. 

''L-Levi...'' Eren gripped the sheets, they twisted in his fingers, and nearly turned his entire body sideways. ''I-I'm going to c-come like this...'' 

Little did Eren know, Levi wasn't even close to halfway of what he could do. ''G-get...'' Eren panted, his hands slowly releasing the sheets when he realised Levi wasn't going to continue anymore. ''Get on top.... of me...'' 

Levi nodded like a kid that had been asked if he wanted sweets and sat himself down on Eren's stomach, legs supporting most of his weight so he wouldn't crush him right away.   
He was getting something sweet, actually. Eren tilted his hips upwards and rose his knees, lifting one hand. Using that hand, he took his member and guided it to Levi's entrance, already making him shudder at the contact. 

Levi bit his lip and slowly sank down onto Eren, allowing him full entrance, poor Levi almost collapsed when Eren was inside of him, it wasn't nothing to take in. 

He shuddered and shivered, pressed his face into Eren's chest and tried not to moan or cry out right away. 

Eren didn't help with that as he tilted his hips further and pushed Levi down onto him as far as he could. 

Then he took Levi's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilted his head up and smiled at him. Levi could only blush, and wanted to bury his face along with it.   
Eren wouldn't let him, instead, he spoke. 

''Come closer, Levi.'' 

How was he not stuttering or panting? Levi obeyed though, working his way to Eren's face, which was red. 

''Kiss me, Levi.'' 

When he was closer, Levi did notice how Eren's breathing was uneven and his voice a little off from what it had been before. ''Y-yes, Eren.'' 

Levi leaned closer, connected their lips and breathed out. Eren kissed him short but lingering and almost agonisingly slow, it was amazing though. 

After the kiss, Levi was pushed up into sitting position and Eren started to thrust, making Levi slap his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds that came from him. 

His other hand reached out for Eren and found his side, Levi dug his nails into it, making Eren groan. 

It was a great sight to Eren: Levi sitting on top of him, trying not to scream, face red, hand clenched into his own side, he would do a lot to be able to see this more often. 

Their moans almost sounded like a choir, emitting from their lips with or without their conscious consent, neither of them could imagine a better sound than the other's moans. 

How long it took for Levi's muscles to contract as a warning for his orgasm wasn't timed, but it wasn't long. He planted his hands on Eren's chest, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut tightly, as his last cry came from him before he came onto his own chest. 

That last cry gave Eren's body the final signal and he came shortly after, more or less accidentally inside of Levi. 

 

When Eren carefully pulled out of Levi, he also flipped him over and kissed his stomach before licking the cum off his chest, eyes on Levi's face, so he knows what it looks like. 

They had cuddled up together -or well, Eren pushed his face to Levi's shoulder, going back to his more submissive side-, when Levi took Eren's hand and held it up in the air, the ring reflecting the moonlight. At least it was good for one thing.


	3. Chapter 3

''Levi Heichou!'' 

Levi turned around at the sound of Eren's voice, what was that brat doing? Wasn't he supposed to be training or in an experiment with Hanji? Levi himself had just come out of a meeting with Erwin; they'd discussed strategies and it took shorter than expected. 

Eren grabbed Levi's arm to stop him, even though Levi hadn't been planning on just walking on without talking to him. ''I...'' 

Eren looked down, half not able to look Levi's into his eyes because of what he was going to say, half not even knowing what he was going to say. ''Us... We... Last night I...'' 

Levi raised an eyebrow, how much longer was he going to take to form a proper sentence? 

''I think there has been a misunderstanding!'' 

What? What did he mean by that? What was it supposed to mean? A misunderstanding, in what way? Had Eren made a mistake in sleeping with him? Had it been that bad? Had he been under some kind of influence? 

''I... Don't want you to think that...'' He was going to tell him he hated him now, most definitely. Something inside of Levi stirred and he felt his emotions rage, but he wouldn't let them surface, especially not if Eren was going to say what he thought he was going to say. 

''That I want to use you, or the other way around..!'' Eren looked him straight into his eyes now, his body slightly trembling, one hand on his upper arm, the other still holding on to Levi. 

''I thought that maybe you...'' Eren couldn't find the words, he tried, but something about those twenty-six letters in the alphabet seemed wrong, as if he couldn't fit them together. 

''Do you hate me?'' Levi asked the same question as he'd asked Eren when he'd beaten him up in court, and again Eren shook his head. 

The answer he gave was a little different though: ''No! Not at all! That's what I'm trying to say, that I... I don't want to be... I can't... It's just that I...'' 

Since Eren's consciousness didn't really do what it was supposed to, his subconscious decided to take over, and it pulled Levi closer, put one hand on his back and looked into his eyes, as straight as he could manage. 

''Wow, you're really stunning...'' Eren's voice was soft and he spoke without thinking, but if this is what he could do now, being a klutz, then so be it. 

Levi frowned. ''What are you talking about?'' 

Eren's arms wrapped themselves around Levi, he buried his face into his shoulder and softly spoke again: ''I don't want you to think that I am using you or you using me, I want to be with you...'' 

He paused, but Levi didn't answer, he just stood there, frozen again. ''I want to touch you without feeling regret or shame because you're mine and I am yours, even if I die, even if we don't last, I want to be with you now, in all the stupid ways and all the great ways, I want to be with you!'' 

Hold up body, don't cry now. It wasn't necessary, as Eren's words slowly started to dawn on Levi. 

''Are you saying you want a relationship?'' 

He talked estranged, as if he was someone else, it didn't seem real to him; what caused Eren to blurt out such things? Did that mean that last night wasn't a game to him, like Levi had first thought? 

Did Eren... Even in his mind he hesitated so use the word: love him? 

''Yes, yes, that's what I'm saying..!'' Levi looked at Eren's shoulder. ''Oh.'' 

He mentally slapped himself for not using more words and having to respond to him so dryly. ''Very well.'' He said then, unwrapping Eren's arms and looking up at him. He gave him a single nod. 

''I suppose you understand that we cannot go around and tell everyone.'' Eren nodded. 

''And don't get used to being so dominant over me.'' Eren wanted to nod at first but his expression changed. 

''Wait what?'' Levi waved his hand as if trying to wipe Eren's comment away.

''Obviously I am older so I will be your Seme.'' 

''Levi!'' 

''Yes, like that, only then more begging and less frown.''


End file.
